To Be The One: Every Rose Has Its Thorns
by Queen Zeena
Summary: My version of The One. ALL RIGHTS GO TO KIERA CASS. America needs to prove that she is the right choice for Queen, while earning back Maxon's trust. But there are secrets, heartbreak, and betrayals that are not yet discovered. There are things that might tear Maxon and America apart even more. Will America overcome the obstacles all while staying true to who she is?
1. Chapter 1: Aftermath

**Okay. So this is my new story. Don't bother reading my other one cuz I'm not continuing it. I've had this written up for a while now bit I thought the other one was better. And I was wrong. My opinion. But please read, review, favourite, and follow!**

I sit in my room, with the covers pulled up to my chin. My tear-stained pillow is rumpled, and my hair is dishevelled. At night is really the only time I allow myself to cry.

The pain in my chest is almost unbearable, but I have to stay strong.

For me. For Maxon. For _us_.

If you could really call us an "us".

The last time I'd seen him alone was the night after the Report. He had come in and talked to me, told me I had to work hard and do my best if I wanted to get anywhere in The Selection. After that, he just stopped visiting me.

His father, the King, took every opportunity to insult me. Every time I met his eyes at the dining table or in the halls, he'd glare a glare so intense it made me feel faint. King Clarkson's eyes were full of pure hatred when they found me. He made me feel small and weak, made me feel like a bug he was waiting to squish.

I kept my head held high at all times, and hid my trembling hands. I plastered a fake look of confidence on my face, hiding the lost girl inside. But it was harder than it sounded. Especially when I felt Celeste's smug eyes boring into me, or I saw Maxon with the other girls, or King Clarkson looked at me like I was a cockroach.

To ease the pain, I drowned myself in work. Silvia has surely forgiven me, as she smiles every time I enter the Women's Room to slave over sheets of paper.

Geography. Economics. Politics. Funding. All just jumbled-up words and numbers in my head now.

I tried to do everything with the focus of a King and the grace of a Queen. I tried to mask my emotions, show only what I wanted people to see. But my resolve crumbled every time I saw Maxon making Kriss laugh, smiling at her like they were already married.

I never slept anymore. I stayed wide awake every night looking at my ceiling in the dark, waiting as the last tears slid down my cheek and onto my lip. They tasted salty. They were the only thing I tasted anymore, as my appetite shrank everyday, and my weight dropped extremely low.

Then there was another matter to cry about.

_Aspen_.

How would I break the news to him? More importantly, how would I tell Maxon that I had been seeing another man behind his back. Would he cane me? _Kill_ me?

I knew Maxon would never do such a thing, but I couldn't say the same for his father. I can imagine a conversation between Clarkson and Maxon. King Clarkson telling him that Maxon should have listened to him and eliminated me a long time ago, Maxon agreeing.

Even though I knew it was all in my head, it still hurt.

It hurt so bad.

**Yeah it's short but it will get better. I promise.**

**okay? **

**okay.**

**~Queen Zeena **


	2. Chapter 2: The Breakdown

**I am so sorry for not updating in forever! A bit of writers block I'm afraid. Pft. You are all such nice reviewers! Special thanks to atiyaturrehman64, Sparklysparkle, maggiebswim, Piper Pippins, winterprincess, kassoug4, and everyone who favourited or followed. Tysm and ily. So, now for what you have all been sainting for... Chapter 2.**

I sit in the dining room, in my seat next to Elise and across from Maxon. I cried myself to sleep last night, and woke up to my maids fussing over the darkened bags under my eyes. They no longer hold any light in them, they look old and tired. Lucy spent extra time dabbing concealer on my face to hide any blemishes.

I don't look at Maxon. I know that if I do, my heart will be torn apart. He has been spending the most time with Kriss, and none with me.

As I am about to excuse myself after downing a glass of white grape juice, Maxon and his father stand and the Prince clears his throat.

"Ladies. It has been five days since the last Report. On Friday, we will be holding interviews about your lives before the Selection. Gavril will conduct the interview, and I will be with you. Silvia will go over the plan in the Women's Rooms after lunch." Maxon says, looking as princely as ever.

"Yes. After the incident with the last Report, we want to steer attention away from the rather political topic. We certainly hope no one tries to change the country _again_." The King adds, giving me his trademark glare. Celeste snickers, and Kriss and Elise give each other looks as if to assure themselves that I will not be at the Palace for much longer.

That's when I snap.

I can't help the tear that escapes my eye. It runs down my cheek and onto my dress. I put a hand to my face and try not to break down.

I excuse myself and walk hurriedly to my room, the rest of the tears trailing down my face. My makeup is probably ruined.

_I don't care_.

I collapse on my bed and do what I've been trying not to.

I break down in tears and weakness and depression. My head is throbbing and my forehead aches from scrunching it up so much. I climb under the covers and let out another flow of tears. I sob.

I honestly don't know why this bothers me so much. Maybe it's because I've kept my feelings bottled up since the last Report. It's only been five days since my near elimination, but it feels as if it's been forever. My breath comes in gasps now.

Just as I am about to let out another pathetic whimper, my door bursts open. I dry my face and stumble to stand and look presentable.

"America?" Someone says.

I look up and see the person who's voice I know all too well.

"Maxon." I nod curtly and curtsy.

"Oh America." He whispers as he walks over and envelopes me in his arms, running his hands through my now untamed hair. I cry into his shirt and cling to his torso. Maxon leads me to my bed and pulls me onto his lap. "Me dear, like I said, I'd spare your tears for the rest of your life if I could." He smiles sadly at the memory and rubs soothing circles on my back.

"Maxon, you shouldn't be comforting me after all the pain I've caused you." I murmur into his chest, my breathing slowing ever so slightly.

He stiffens up. I am preparing for him to scold me when he lifts my chin with his finger and makes me look him in the eye. _Oh, those warm brown eyes that made me fall for him. How I wish I could get lost in them forever._ Of course, nothing is what I want it to be in the life that I now lead.

I am snapped out of my thoughts when Maxon leans in and presses his lips to mine. I am shocked at first, after all, he has practically been avoiding me for the past few days, but I kiss back while he holds my face.

I pull away first, leaning my forehead against his. The corners of his mouth curve upwards as he kisses the tip of my nose.

"My dear, why are you crying?" He asks, tugging at my hair gently.

I look at him like he is insane. Why would he ask that? Didn't he just witness what had happened?

Maxon chuckles and pulls away looking at me, turning serious. "I know why... It's just that you haven't shown any weakness this weak. You looked tired and sad, but you never cried. Why are you crying right now, and why so miserable?" His fingers begin tracing my cheek.

I sigh and stand, pacing the room.

"I don't know why I started crying then. I didn't mean to. I just snapped. And I'm miserable because basically everyone wants me gone and the other girls are constantly talking about their dates with you while I sit there saying nothing because you haven't seen me for the past few days. I feel lonely and scared and I'm acting like a baby. Nothing is going well and your father still hates me. Everyone hates me. I know I shouldn't have done that on the Report and I just wish I could go back in time and change my presentation so that your back wouldn't have been whipped that night and I would still have your trust, and I'd change it so that your father and the country would hate me slightly less." I say in one big breath. Tears are spilling over my cheeks continuously and I don't wipe them away. I just walk to the balcony and look out at the gardens.

I can hear Maxon sigh shakily as he remains seated on my bed.

"I hate myself right now." He says.

**Oh my God. I'm so mean. Why does MaxMax hate himself? WHY?! I know and you don't. You might guess but whatevz. Review, favourite, and follow please! Love you bunches!**


End file.
